prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Allstate Arena
Allstate Arena (originally Rosemont Horizon) is a multi-purpose arena, in Rosemont, Illinois. It is home to the Chicago Rush, of the Arena Football League, DePaul University's men's basketball team, the Chicago Wolves, of the AHL, and the Chicago Sky, of the WNBA. It is located near the intersection of Mannheim Road and Interstate 90, adjacent to the city limits of Chicago and O'Hare International Airport. Events *WWF The Wrestling Classic - November 5, 1985 *Prime Time Wrestling - March 24, 1986 *WrestleMania 2 - April 7, 1986 *Survivor Series - November 23, 1989 *Spring Stampede - April 17, 1994 *Nitro- October 9, 1995 *WrestleMania 13 - March 23, 1997 *Shotgun Saturday Night - August 30, 1997 *Shotgun Saturday Night - September 6, 1997 *RAW- June 1, 1998 *Shotgun Saturday Night - June 6, 1998 *Heat - October 18, 1998 *Judgment Day: In Your House - October 18, 1998 *RAW - August 9, 1999 *Shotgun Saturday Night - August 21, 1999 *Smackdown- January 13, 2000 *Heat - January 16, 2000 *RAW- March 20, 2000 *Jakked - March 25, 2000 *Smackdown- June 15, 2000 *Heat - June 18, 2000 *RAW- September 18, 2000 *Jakked - September 23, 2000 *Smackdown - January 18, 2001 *Backlash - April 29, 2001 *RAW - August 13, 2001 *Jakked - August 18, 2001 *Smackdown - December 6, 2001 *RAW - February 18, 2002 *Jakked - February 23, 2002 *Smackdown- June 27, 2002 *Velocity - June 29, 2002 *RAW - January 27, 2003 *Heat - February 2, 2003 *Smackdown- April 10, 2003 *Velocity - April 12, 2003 *RAW - September 29, 2003 *Heat - October 5, 2003 *RAW- April 12, 2004 *Smackdown - June 17, 2004 *Velocity - June 19, 2004 *RAW- October 18, 2004 *Heat - October 24, 2004 *Smackdown- April 14, 2005 *Velocity - April 16, 2005 *WrestleMania 22 - April 2, 2006 *RAW - April 3, 2006 *Heat - April 7, 2006 *RAW - October 23, 2006 *Heat - October 27, 2006 *RAW- March 26, 2007 *Heat - March 30, 2007 *No Mercy - October 7, 2007 *ECW- March 11, 2008 *Smackdown - March 14, 2008 *RAW- August 18, 2008 *RAW- January 19, 2009 *ECW - January 20, 2009 *Judgment Day - May 17, 2009 *RAW- September 7, 2009 *NXT - April 6, 2010 *Superstars - April 8, 2010 *Smackdown - April 9, 2010 *Night of Champions - September 19, 2010 *RAW - March 28, 2011 *NXT - March 29, 2011 *Superstars - March 31, 2011 *Smackdown- April 1, 2011 *Money in the Bank - July 17, 2011 *RAW- December 26, 2011 *Extreme Rules - April 29, 2012 *RAW- September 3, 2012 *Payback - June 16, 2013 *RAW - September 23, 2013 *Superstars - September 27, 2013 *RAW - March 3, 2014 *Superstars - March 7, 2014 *Payback - June 1, 2014 *RAW - September 29, 2014 *Superstars - October 2, 2014 *Extreme Rules - April 26, 2015 *RAW - July 6, 2015 *Superstars - July 9, 2015 *RAW - October 12, 2015 *Superstars - October 15, 2015 *RAW - March 7, 2016 *Superstars - March 10, 2016 *Payback - May 1, 2016 *RAW - December 26, 2016 *Main Event - December 27, 2016 *Smackdown - December 27, 2016 *205 Live - December 27, 2016 *RAW - March 6, 2017 *Main Event - March 8, 2017 *NXT TakeOver: Chicago - May 20, 2017 *Backlash - May 21, 2017 *NXT - May 24, 2017 External links * Official Site * Allstate Arena at Wikipedia * Allstate Arena at Pro Fight DB Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States